Last week, Ishaan and Umaima decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 87.59 seconds. When it was Umaima's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 76.2 seconds. How much faster was Umaima than Ishaan in seconds?
To find how much faster Umaima was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Umaima's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Umaima was 11.39 seconds faster than Ishaan.